mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Minutes week nineteen
Meeting: 08/03/11 Present: Clarissa Dibb, Sara Ronne Key discussion points and decisions: *We discussed more ideas for our stop-motion animation film such as: -a 'battle' between healthy and unhealthy foods -an orange rolling and 'bowling' over some McDonalds chips -pieces of fruit crawling out of a fruit bag and forming a smiley face *We need to book camera equipment and possibly a room to film in at Cat Hill *We decided our goal would be to complete the film by the end of this week *We discussed further about things to do with administration, we need to: - find out who is in charge of ordering the food at Middlesex - find out where we can receive free or cheap fruit from for our boycott *We spoke to Aga about our ideas and she advised us to do some more research because the cafeteria in Trent Park does already supply fruit. *After the seminar we visited both of Trent Park's cafeterias, both of which were closed but the small shop inside the N14 bar was open and we saw that their fruit did not look very appealing and Sara bought a pear from it that was bruised and generally not very nice in appearance. *We decided that we are still going to stick with our idea of The Healthy Option but rather than fruit and vegetables we will concentrate on having packaged fruit served in the cafeterias. By packaged fruit we mean that similar to the fruit bags that are available in McDonalds and often in supermarkets as part of 'meal deals'. *We can already think of a number of benefits of serving packaged fruit: -Appeal - the few apples bananas and oranges placed in a bowl often go unnoticed especially next to the glimmering wrappers of chocolates and sweets. Also they are all very 'standard' fruits. We think by having packaged fruits where there are a variety within the packet e.g. apples and grapes also, fruit bags are very small so they are jot as 'over-phasing' as the thought of having to peel an orange for example. -Hygiene - the apples and pears that are already served could get touched by other students who do not buy them therefore germs will be on the fruit whereas with pre-packaged fruit there is no risk of this -Convenience - continuing from the issue of hygiene, people are likely to want to wash their fruit before they eat it which can be an inconvenience especially for busy students. The peel or core of the apple will need to be thrown away which again is an inconvenience whereas with packaged fruit you can save the empty packet until you reach a bin *We decided that we will stick with our original idea of the boycott Next week's agenda: -Have a completed film -Design a leaflet and any other publicity materials Research -Who we need to contact about who is in charge of the food at Middlesex -More information behind the benefits we have thought about and about healthy eating in general -Cost of fruit bags (all of this information will then be presented to the person in charge of food) Contact: -Supermarkets or wherever our research suggests as a good source for getting our packaged fruit. ClarissaDibbMDX 21:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) SararonneMDX 18:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC)